


Real Family

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [17]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vague references to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Menolly compares her life past and present
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Real Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for Jan 17, and I'm reaching way back to characters that I first loved many, many years ago

It would hit Menolly at the strangest moments. One moment she’d be singing a tune, the next she would feel the need to cower and hide, fearing what was to come.

People tried to help of course, once they realized what was happening. Robinton would always be there, holding her hand while comforting her. Piemur was sure to have a funny story to distract and entertain her. And Sebell was just Sebell, a calming presence in her life.

When comparing her past life to her current life, she realized there really was no comparison. She had a real family now.


End file.
